


wow

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hyuken - 'wow' </p><p>(a.k.a. hyuken dealing with neighbours that bang too loudly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wow

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 4 jun 2016.

“ _God, yes, right there-_ ” Thump. Thump. Thump.

Sanghyuk looked up from his biology textbook, murder in his eyes as Jaehwan flopped in surrender backwards over the arm of the sofa, covering his ears in intense exasperation.

“ _Fuck me good, oh fuck, you’re so big, oh, fuck-_ ” Thump. Thump. Thump.

“We need to move,” Sanghyuk declared with finality. “I can’t take this anymore. We need to go somewhere where the walls are _thick_ and there are no neighbours fucking at full volume all hours of the day and night.”

“Where can we go?” Jaehwan wailed. “Campus housing is all we can afford and you know it.”

“ _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-_ ” Thump. Thump. Thump.

“Then a different block! Anything!” Sanghyuk cried in desperation, trying to shut out the strident moans of the couple next door and sounds of their bed hitting the wall with every presumably enthusiastic thrust.

“We still have four months on this lease,” Jaehwan said despondently. “We’re going to have to endure for the next four months. Then we’ll move.”

A particularly loud moan came through the wall and Sanghyuk dropped his head onto his desk in despair. It is hard in general to be involuntarily celibate. It’s even harder to not be getting any while having to listen to a porn-worthy soundtrack every night courtesy of the exhibitionists next door.

“We’ve asked them nicely. We’ve argued. We’ve threatened to call building security. What else can we do?”

Jaehwan raised his head and laughed darkly. “Give them a taste of their own medicine and traumatise them back?”

Sanghyuk gave him a withering look. “Neither of us are getting laid – thanks for reminding me – what are you talking about?”

“Pretend, stupid,” Jaehwan got up and walked close to the wall they shared with their very expressive neighbours, bracing himself with his hands behind their small television, and let out a long, drawn-out moan that was incredibly, shockingly sexual – Sanghyuk’s eyebrows shot into his fringe.

Jaehwan looked over his shoulder, looking very pleased with himself. “Come _on_ , Hyukkie.”

“Oh my god, you’re insane,” Sanghyuk breathed admiringly as Jaehwan continued to whimper and moan into the wall, the sounds coming from the other side seeming to falter.

“What should I say?” Jaehwan muttered to him, voice low once Sanghyuk had made his way over to Jaehwan trying very hard not to break out in hysterical laughter. Sanghyuk shook his head, not trusting himself to speak yet.

Jaehwan thought for a moment and grinned. “Ah, baby, I need you, please, god, I want you inside me,” he pleaded at the wall, voice needy and breathy. “Fuck me like this, please, put your cock in me now-”

He reached blindly behind himself to slap at Sanghyuk, indicating Sanghyuk needed to join in too.

“Pretend you’re calling me daddy and I’ll respond,” Sanghyuk instructed him and Jaehwan broke off mid-moan to frown in disbelief at him.

“Excuse you, in what world would you be my daddy?”

“Just do it, you crazy bastard,” Sanghyuk exasperatedly gestured at the wall. “You’ve already started with all the pleading to be fucked, you can’t be the daddy now.”

Jaehwan scowled. “Daddy,” he moaned into the wall, Sanghyuk having to bite down hard on his lip not to burst out laughing. “I’m so ready, please-”

“Yeah, like this, you like this don’t you?” Sanghyuk cut in, Jaehwan pulling him closer to the wall by the neck to make sure his voice could be heard through it. “You want my big cock, don’t you, baby?”

The two of them need to take a moment where hilarity threatened to overtake them both, but they soldiered through it.

“Going to fuck you so hard,” Sanghyuk told the wall.

“Yes, daddy, god, please,” Jaehwan answered, fingers tightening around Sanghyuk’s nape.

“ _They’ve stopped_ ,” Jaehwan hissed at him before continuing with a loud moan. “Oh, that’s right, so deep, yeah-”

The apartment on the other side of the wall was indeed silent, Sanghyuk glorying exultantly in their victory. Jaehwan gestured frantically at him to keep going, starting to moan in quick staccato bursts, Sanghyuk joining him with loud grunts to mimic fast thrusts. Sanghyuk felt his blood run hotter – he was actually getting turned on by this nonsense as they moaned in unison. Damn, it was so long since he’d fucked someone.

“Ah, so good,” Jaehwan cried out, eyes closing and bracing his forehead against the wall. “Oh god, you feel so good-”

“I’m going to come,” Sanghyuk panted. “Gonna fill you up, Jaehwan, fuck-” He closed his eyes as he moaned out his pretend-orgasm, letting his voice run ragged by the end for extra effect.

When he opened his eyes again, Jaehwan was staring at him from across the few centimeters separating them, his hand still on Sanghyuk’s nape.

“Did you just say my name?” Jaehwan asked, eyes flicking down to Sanghyuk’s mouth.

“Um, well, we were acting-” Sanghyuk stuttered, wondering why the both of them were breathing so hard. They stared at each other, noting the pink cheeks and parted lips and options they had never really let themselves consider before.

Jaehwan kissed him the same moment Sanghyuk moved to cup his face, pushing Sanghyuk back up against the wall and pressing flush against his body; they both gasped into each other’s mouths at the feeling of their twin erections grinding together as Jaehwan began to move his hips against Sanghyuk’s unreservedly, emboldened by the validation that Sanghyuk was just as turned on as he was.

Jaehwan pulled away and grabbed Sanghyuk’s wrist, insistently dragging him towards his bedroom.

*

Jaehwan jammed a cap on his head to hide his bedhair as he hurried after Sanghyuk to the lift an hour later, both of them hungry as hell after working up an appetite the way they had. Things as they stood between them, post-sex-for-the-first-and-rather-sudden-time, were slightly awkward, slightly self-conscious, but also a whole lot of amazing.

“I’m so hungry I could eat a whole cow,” Sanghyuk muttered as he pressed the button for the ground floor.

“Really? Even after all that eating out you just did?” Jaehwan asked, eyes innocent, and got a jab in the ribs for his trouble.

Instead of the doors closing fully and the lift starting on its downwards journey the doors reopened, someone outside trying to catch it before it left the floor.

The doors opened and the Sex Neighbours entered.

Sanghyuk immediately began blushing so hard his face was blazing, and he trained his eyes on the furthest point from them he could possibly look at. He could feel their neighbours staring at them and when he felt Jaehwan beside him start to shake in desperately-suppressed laughter he had to close his eyes in burning shame.

“ _Wow_ ,” the girl remarked, blatant glee in her voice and pausing to let Sanghyuk sink further into hell. “Guess you won’t be calling security on us anytime soon.”

“Wow indeed,” Jaehwan replied, leaning over Sanghyuk towards her. “You would not believe how good he is at-”

Sanghyuk hit him until he shut up.

*


End file.
